Kingdom Hearts 3:Separated again
by NiaHot1
Summary: Sora and Kairi are separted again.There nobodies are back in twilight town. Will Kairi wait for Sora or will She marry Riku.


Chapter 1:The Dream

Sora opens his eyes. He sees himself inside a dark room covered with heartless. He starts to panic but he sees a girl.

"Kairi, is that you?" The girl turns around reaviling herself. " Sora! Wha, What are you doing here!" Kairi exclamied. Sora couldnt speak, his mind was on what Kairi was wearing. A completely see-through night gown, which she had nothing under it. Sora could see every part of her body from top to bottom. Then Sora and Kairi heard a door opening and closing. Sora looked past Kairi and Kairi turned around. It was Riku, he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sora shook his head and look directly at Kairi. And he said,"Im just going to say this now. I love you Kairi." Kairi looked down and started to cried. Her hands started form in fists and tears were running down her cheeks and onto the floor. Sora was looking at Kairi suprisenly. Wondering what was going on. He just declared his love her and thought she would be happy.

She looks up and says," You pick out of all times to say that to me now!"

"Ummmmmmmmmm. Well yeah. I mean I really love and i have been able to come back to you and...", but before Sora finishes, Kairi slaps him across his face. She starts to cry again. Sora has his hand against face and he looked at Kairi calmy. Not mad at her for even a split second." Kairi what is going on? You would never do this to me."

"Sora I have waited for you.I've waited long and hard. And i was saying to myself that you would come back. Time past by and you never came.I stop beliving that you would came back to me. And riku came and he found me. And what he was saying to me made sense. You never cared about me. So I decided to marry Riku."Kairi's tears were forming into a tiny puddle on the floor. Sora to a moment on how he would react to what Kairi just said.

"What you married Riku. But Kairi you promised you would wait for me, you promised!"Sora hands formed into a fist and stomps.

"And you promised you would come back to me. You know what, Im going to love Riku. Unlike you!"Kairi said. Sora was looking at Kairi suprisingly. He looked down at the floor. Then right into Kairi's blue eyes.

"What was that supposed to me!"

Kairi gets ready to say something. She looked like she was going to explode."You didnt love me hard enough to come back to me."

"But Kairi,. I tried so hard."Sora said with a soft voice,like he was about to cry. Riku is just standing in the background watching. He looked annoyed by Sora. His eyes look completly black. Like he was waiting for a moment to kill.

"Well not hard enough. Im with Riku now. And im not breaking my vows, 'do death do us part'. And dont even think about killing him." Kairi starts to walk towards the bed.Sora feet start moving but not quick enough. Riku's keyblade is right in front of Sora. Riku hand pushes Sora back into a corner."Riku, you are supposed to friend. But you went behind my back and married the girl Ive ever loved.

" What are you talking. You never loved and you never you never cared about me either. Maleficent showed me the truth. You left us for those rejects you called friends!"Riku had his keyblade pointed at Sora's chest.

"Donald..."Sora started to say but Riku's keyblade was already in his chest.The blood is leaking out everywhere.

"Sorry, I just couldnt wait to kill you. Now you wont be in the way." Riku said chuckling."Heartless you can eat him. Remeber thats your meal for the week."Heartless start to crawl over his body.But before his soul left his body, Sora saw Riku on top of Kairi. Then the heartless were on his face.All he could hear was Kairi's moaning and at that moment he was crying tears of blood. And at that moment his soul had left his body for eternity.

End Of Chapter 1

Kairi: You were dreaming about me!

Sora: Wasnt my fault. It was a Wet dream.

Kairi: Gasp Bastard!

Sora: Riku get your wife I mean friend.

Kairi beats the crap out Sora

Riku: Haha

Kairi: Shut up Riku. Or I'll beat the crap out of you too.

Riku crawls into a corner

Riku: Ok

NiaHot1: Thanks for reading my fanfic. If the chpt. short. Sorry, Ill make them longer. But give me reviews but no flames they give me headaches. P.S. If you really think Sora is dead. you are dumb. Peace out.

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
